The present invention relates to fastening devices. Heretofore, numerous different types of fastening devices have been developed for securing two parts together in a wide variety of applications. Examples of such devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,673; 3,918,130 and 4,143,577 wherein fasteners are disclosed designed to interconnect to plate parts in an essentially permanent relationship. Another type of fastening device is disclosed in German Patent No. 3,532,680 which is used to attach a rod to a plate in a manner so as to allow the rod to be rotated in one plane relative to the plate. There is a need, however, for a fastening device that can interconnect two parts in such a manner that the parts may be moved with respect to each other about more than one axis. An example of such a need is where the parts of a mannequin body are to be attached to the torso. In such a case, it is an essential requirement that the body parts be rotatable in all directions with respect to the torso, and at least to a certain degree about their own axis relative to the torso. Another application for such a fastening device is the transmission of gas by means of rods and lever arms where there is a need for multi-access movement in the connection between the rod and the lever arm. The present invention not only provides such a fastening device but also a device which provides for rapid connection and separation of the parts without the use of tools.
Briefly the present invention is directed to a fastening device for interconnecting two parts such that the parts can be moved with respect to each about more than one axis. The fastening device includes a longitudinally variable bolt configured to be inserted through a hole in a first part and engage the surrounding edge of an opening in a second part. The bolt is rotatable in the opening about an axis that runs generally transversely across the longitudinal axis of the bolt with the edge of the opening functioning as a sliding track. The bolt also defines a spring configuration intermediary of its ends so as to render the bolt longitudinally variable in that the bolt can be compressed in the longitudinal direction and resume its original length when released. The bolt is further provided with grooves at its opposing ends which extend generally transversely across the longitudinal axis of the bolt and engage the surrounding edge of the opening at diametrically opposed locations.
It is the principal object of the present invention to provide a fastening device for interconnecting two parts such that the parts could be moved with respect to one another about more than one axis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a fastening device which allows one rapidly to connect and disconnect the parts without the use of tools.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.